


five seconds to eternity

by twinkyixing



Series: #messdrabbles [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, MAMA AU, this one made me so emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkyixing/pseuds/twinkyixing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through this unspoken feeling of shared weariness, Baekhyun has come to see Yixing as someone he might relate to. Someone he might want to spend eternity with. Perhaps someone that will make him see why he should keep raising the sun on such an irreparable world.</p><p>(Five times Baekhyun doesn't notice that Luhan's prediction comes true.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	five seconds to eternity

**Author's Note:**

> mama au + mythology au (leans heavy on the myth)

“The one you love will return your affections soon.”

Luhan’s prophecy rings in the air of the white room. The tension breaks when Luhan shoots Baekhyun a sly wink and grins. “Yixing will definitely say something,” he laughs.

Baekhyun feels a bit embarrassed at seeking reassurance from a god so much younger than him. He, a Titan, raiser of the sun, is asking for advice from someone young enough to be his son at least five times over. Even worse, he’s completely smitten with an even _younger_ god.

They’re all ageless, eternal, but Baekhyun can’t ignore the differences in their experiences. Yixing was not there when Baekhyun was still called Helios, wasn’t even a thought when Luhan was born as Iamus. Luhan certainly shows his relative youth, especially when cultivating his gift of prophecy.

For some reason, Yixing has not remained just as carefree. Baekhyun knows how much suffering Yixing has seen as a minor god of healing. How much suffering he hasn’t been able to fix. It hurts Baekhyun too, seeing the sparkle leave Yixing’s eyes. Too many late arrivals and bloody battlefields leave a lot of damage that, ironically, has no way to heal itself.

Baekhyun has spent more than one sleepless night (sleeping is really only for show anyway) worrying about the darkness clouding Yixing’s face. The contrast is stark when Yixing, an entire generation younger, stands next to Luhan and looks nearly as old as Baekhyun.

Through this unspoken feeling of shared weariness, Baekhyun has come to see Yixing as someone he might relate to. Someone he might want to spend eternity with. Perhaps someone that will make him see why he should keep raising the sun on such an irreparable world.

☼ ☼ ☼

Yixing is concentrating hard on the withering woman in front of him when Baekhyun drifts down from Mount Olympus. Staying quiet, Baekhyun watches as soft yellow light emanates from Yixing’s outstretched hands. He forms a moving line on the woman’s body, his hands leaving behind youthful, unmarred skin.

When Yixing has finished, he smiles at the woman and motions for her to try standing. He supports her when her atrophied legs have issues supporting the weight, and gently guides her back to the bed. Murmuring words of advice, Yixing pats her on the shoulder and receives her glowing thanks.

All too soon, the kind smile leaves his face. It’s replaced by an almost incomprehensible look of fatigue. Baekhyun knows the feeling all too well. Yixing catches his gaze for an instant before moving to the next bed, the luminous smile coming back for a man with red scars streaking the left side of his face.

Behind him, Baekhyun feels a burst of energy. A small plant straightens and unfurls its dry leaves, turning a vivid green and miraculously coming back to life. Blue and bright, the flower atop the plant stands out in the dark room. Baekhyun accepts the acknowledgement and turns to leave. He takes the plant with him.

☼ ☼ ☼

Three days later, Yixing bursts into Baekhyun’s room. He looks wild, eyes wide with anxiety. Baekhyun looks up from his book, brows furrowed. The expression on Yixing’s face has him tossing the book aside and pacing toward the doorway.

“What’s wrong?” the both say, facing each other. Yixing bows his head as a sign for Baekhyun to continue first. The deference is expected but still warms Baekhyun’s cheeks.

Slowly, he asks, “Is there an emergency?” He wants to say more, invite him to sit down, but is more interested in what has Yixing looking that panicked. Now, however, Yixing is rubbing the back of his neck and staring at the floor.

“No, no emergency,” Yixing responds. He grimaces when he think Baekhyun has looked away. Continuing, Yixing says, “It’s two minutes past when the sun was supposed to rise, so I thought something was wrong. I thought I would be able to help if you were hurt.”

Baekhyun wants to laugh in relief. He can feel the smile light up his features and tries to downplay it, not wanting Yixing to think he’s poking fun. “I’m fine,” he says. Yixing visibly relaxes, shoulders dropping and wrinkles disappearing from his forehead.

“Thank you for the reminder about the sunrise, I hadn’t realized that the time had passed.” Baekhyun glances at his book. He scolds himself for getting too absorbed; the mortal authors these days are just getting too good. Much better than the dusty old epics about his family--they were mostly fake anyway.

On the way to the door Baekhyun makes eye contact with Yixing and thanks him again, bowing his head just slightly. He hopes that such a show from a Titan is not too much and leaves the room, headed toward the stables for his carriage.

☼ ☼ ☼

One morning, Baekhyun returns to his room to find an unfamiliar book lying in the middle of the bed. It’s the next book in the series that has so captivated him lately. Pressed between the pages is a bright blue flower.

☼ ☼ ☼

It’s been two weeks since Luhan’s prediction when Baekhyun returns to the long white room. Ever the show-off, Luhan’s prophecy room is grandiose and completely furnished in plush whites. Long windows are shrouded in gauzy curtains, making the pink sunset warm the room in subdued tones.

At the very end, Luhan perches on a gigantic white cushion with his eyes closed. Cracking open an eye, he nods at Baekhyun and allows him to enter. His face lights up as he comes back to the present and reads why Baekhyun is here.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” he cackles. Baekhyun flushes at the quick perception of his purpose. Luhan probably hadn’t even needed to use his gift; it’s written all over Baekhyun’s face. How odd, a lovesick Titan. More powerful than every god and goddess on Mount Olympus but shaking in the face of admitting his feelings. Luhan’s face settles into expectancy as Baekhyun takes a deep breath in.

“I was just wondering what you meant when you said soon,” he whispers. The room feels too big for something so personal, like his secrets will dissolve into the white fabrics.

Thankfully, Luhan recognizes the seriousness of Baekhyun’s question. He pauses for a second and answers in an even tone, “I meant within days, if not that very day.”

Baekhyun’s heart drops. “It’s been two weeks,” he says.

Luhan stands and puts his hands on his hips. His face crinkles into confusion. “I saw it with absolute clarity. Yixing will have made his feelings known to you by now.” He begins pacing the short side of the room, maneuvering around pillows and various personal effects--a cluster of candles, a book so ancient it seems to be held together by sheer willpower, a gum wrapper.

He’s stepped over the candles three times when he faces Baekhyun squarely. Luhan bends his head and averts his eyes out of respect. “I mean no offense, but is it possible that you missed when Yixing told you how he felt?”

Baekhyun is shocked at the possibility. He motions to Luhan that any slight is forgiven and retreats to his thoughts. Yixing has not spoken to him much at all lately. There was the blue flower, the book, the concern for his health… Nothing that Baekhyun could point to as a confession of love. They were friendly gestures, things he had grown accustomed to as someone of his status.

And yet, when Yixing did such things for him Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel a thrill of excitement. The tired courtesies were new when Yixing performed then. Baekhyun had attributed that to his own feelings, not wanting to assume anything. Now, he’s starting to wonder.

A cough at the doorway shakes him from his thoughts. He turns to see Yixing hovering in the doorway, trepidation on his face. “My next appointment,” Luhan mumbles.

Baekhyun nods at Yixing and walks toward the doorway. He casts a backwards look at Luhan, smile tight. Yixing avoids his gaze as they pass each other.

☼ ☼ ☼

Baekhyun returns to his room and picks up the book that he had found with Yixing’s flower. He imagines he can still feel Yixing’s energy between the pages and resolves himself to a long night of reading.

A knock on his door surprises him, bringing him out of his reading with a start. Not many call on him, and even less do so at this hour. He’s not set to raise the sun for hours yet. Getting up, he opens the door to find Yixing. He’s blinking quickly and noticeably tense. Baekhyun greets him with cautious warmth and invites him in.

Yixing stands despite Baekhyun’s invitation to sit down. Baekhyun follows suit out of courtesy, and partly out of fear that something is wrong. The silence stretches on as Yixing attempts to start several sentences and finishes none.

Finally, Yixing turns to look into Baekhyun’s face. He stretches out a hand. “Would you like to come somewhere else with me?”

☼ ☼ ☼

The clearing is otherworldly, clearly constructed to appear so--sometimes Baekhyun forgets the power that even minor gods have. Descended from Apollo, Yixing has strong blood. It is easy to assume that most cannot come close to what he can do, and it is easy to be wrong.

Willows line the perfectly circular patch of grass, tinted shades of red and orange by the eternal sunset. Wildflowers grow freely, and Baekhyun realizes that their disarray is carefully arranged. So much time went into this space. He looks to Yixing for an explanation.

“I created this place for when I need to be alone,” he says softly. “It helps me remember that beauty is indeed left in this world.” Baekhyun can feel his heart both break and lift at the same time. Yixing doesn’t deserve such sadness, such weight on his shoulders. But the heft of eternity rests on Baekhyun’s chest as well.

“You help me remember as well.” Yixing’s voice is raspy, his breath tickling Baekhyun’s ear as they are suddenly only inches apart. Baekhyun freezes. He had prepared himself many times for this moment after he had heard Luhan’s prediction. No situation that he had dreamed up had been like this; this was much too heady.

His body processes the words before his mind can come close. Turning, he brings Yixing’s body to his in a tight embrace. Yixing’s hair is as soft as he’d imagined, his hands even more delicate than Baekhyun could have known.

They part only to come back together in a deep, unhurried kiss. Neither is sure which of them initiated it, merely that they both needed it. Several long moments pass as their lips meet over and over again. The clearing comes alive around them as petals flurry in a soft breeze, the willow branches rustling as they sway.

Baekhyun pulls back and searches deep in Yixing’s eyes. He sees no hesitation, no worry. No exhaustion from the endless work awaiting them both.

“Would you like to try eternity together?”

☼ ☼ ☼

**Author's Note:**

> Baekhyun is Helios, the Titan that raises the sun  
> Luhan is Iamus, a son of Apollo gifted with prophecy  
> Yixing is Aceso, a granddaughter of Apollo able to heal (I kept him male though cause I can)


End file.
